Two squib orphans pending
by bonkie
Summary: AU starts in 5year canon. Harry is not BWL Harry and Tonks were orphans, but they are family together. Their magic has been blocked since a very young age, both for different reasons. Now an attack by death eaters unlock their magic, but with what dangers


"Tonks!" a boy rushed to the young woman that had was sporting sky blue hair and in the process dropped the two crepes he had just bought.

"Stay with me Tonks, everything will be alright." this particular woman had a deep gash on her chest, she wouldn't live long...

"I'm sorry Harry. I guess I won't be able to see you beat the asses off those pricks," she was having a harder time bleeding.

"Don't say that Tonks, your gonna be fine."

"Harry I want me to promise that you will meet a good girl and live a happy life, even without me." she whispered hoarsly.

" Stop saying things like your gonna die, cause your not. I won't let you." he wouldn't let death take his only family, not a chance.

"Promise me Harry."

"Fine. I promise I'll meet a good girl that has hot pink hair and has a first name she doesn't like ,even though I love it, and has a radiant smile to boot."

"Dammit Harry, where did you learn to be so stubborn?"

"From the most amazing woman I know, you."

"Right, I am amazing aren't I?" She took her final breath she begged, "Harry please move on." She closed her eyes and left her muggle life behind with a smile on her face.

"Tonks, don't leave me." Harry began to sob on Tonk's limb body. Most of his mind had accepted her death, but a part of him would not accept it. That was the part he let spread after a few moments.

"No! No! No! NO! I will not let you leave me Tonks." His emerald eyes that were filled with melancholy a few seconds ago were now filled with a will that could move mountains, hopeful that would be enough to steal from death. His body was responding to his determination in a way he had never experienced before. Something that had been locked away from him since he was a few months old broke out of its prison. His body began to glow in a grassy green light and a ice blue aura surrounded it. The green light spread to Tonk's body and began to seal the wound, the blue light then surrounded the green and began to replenish the blood that was lost. In about a minute her body was in pristine condition, not even a scar. Her body was warming up, but she still did not wake. Her soul had not returned. Harry kept pumping his new found energy into her body. In response her body's cells did something that would not be possible for another ten years. Her cells began to become younger. Her body was slowly changing and would have kept changing had she not returned to her body. She made the choice to return to the unforgiving world that we all call home. She opened her eyes and said, " Wotcher Harry guess I owe you dinner."

"Tonks, your alive!" He took her hands off her stomach and hugged her in a tight hug.

"Yes I am, and it's thanks to you," she whispered in his ear. They held each other for a few minutes. Harry was making sure she wouldn't leave like she just did and Tonks was just happy to be in his arms again. Soon they released each other and stood up and looked around. Both faces twisted in disgust at the scene. Everyone in the store was dead, their pieces strewn all over the room. Blood was everywhere, only Harry(who had just entered the store after the attack) didn't have blood all over his body. The store itself was a mess, broken tapes, CD's, and records was lying strewn around. They took a few seconds to disgust what they the scene and Harry broke the silence, "I'm gonna contact the police, do you remember who attacked?" Harry had his recently bought smart-phone out and was dialing 999. -(candy cane for the first one to guess what kind.)-

The memory was still fresh in her mind: She just was browsing to see if any new albums were out when they struck. They popped out of nowhere, people in strange dresses with masks on, and started to shoot lasers out of sticks. It only took seconds before they wiped out everyone except her, she was hit by a laser that had caused the gash. They wanted her to suffer, so they left her, ironic. The rest was history. "Yeah they were wearing strange dresses and had green masks on."

"Dresses really?" Harry laughed at the thought. Right before Tonks was about to respond Harry held up his hand, meaning shh I'm on the phone. "Hello I'm here to report a multiple homicide from what looks like to be an organized terrorist group in the CD's, Movies, and more, off 178 George Lane."

The operator responded, " We have a squad sent already to your position, other people called in saying something about a green skull above the store."

Harry went outside the store, the windows were tinted, and saw just that.

"Okay thank you for you time."

"Lets go outside and wait for the police they should be here in a few minutes, plus I'd rather stay in this place."

"Kay," Tonks responded.

They walked outside of the store and Tonks saw the green skull, she wasn't surprised, the skull had been all over the news lately. They waited for about five minutes before the local leon showed up. They asked both them what happened and they told there stories. The police listening to the report were pleased that they finally got a lead on these terrorists, at most of the scenes all the people were dead by the time they got their. They people that were alive were insane from whatever torture they had received, or the fact that they were covered in the blood of their loved ones. The officers were confused with the mentioned of lasers, but it did explain the bodies that just died without a bullet wound or some laceration.

After Tonks and Harry gave their accounts they were sent to be checked up by the paramedics, during the examination one told Tonks, "You look a lot younger then twenty-seven, more like twenty or even nineteen." That

confounded Tonks, she just turned twenty-seven. She shook of the thought, she was still tired from almost being killed. Once they both given a clean bill of health they started to walk back to their flat, hand in hand for comfort.

Meanwhile, the officers that had taken their accounts just finished off the crime scene and were about to head back to the station.

"Thats some weird stuff those terrorists got their hands on," one officer said to the other. They checked the video tapes, before they were destroyed from the spell fire, and saw the lasers coming out of the sticks. "Yeah, I hope guns still work on them." They were about to get their squad car, when a officer came up to them.

He asked them, "You wouldn't have to be the two that took witness accounts, would you?"

Officer 1 responded, "Yeah, why you need to see their accounts?"

"Yes I do, just to double check some facts."

They handed him the accounts, he looked over them for a few moments before taking out a sturdy stick and chanted something. The papers glowed for a second before a copy appeared out of nowhere. One of the officers was reached for his gun, after all the only ones that had those were the terrorists. Too bad the guy with the stick was quicker and shot two lasers at them. Both hit their marks and they were knocked unconscious, there memories modified. The man was a very skilled for his job, which is why he did not have to chant the spell or take the time to recreate the memory. He also was very annoyed that he had to be called in on his day off. He quickly woke the two officers up and said to them, "Here's the papers back." The second officer took the papers, though still a little dazed from being knocked out and being brought back. The man that owned the awesome stick said his goodbyes and walked quickly to an alleyway, where six other men were. "You got the addresses?" one man that had no hair and a stiff voice asked. "Yes sir, but why do we need to obviate these two muggle's memories, no one would believe them."

The bald man responded, "The Minister is becoming too paranoid that's why. Now I want you and Stone to go their house and get it done and then you can return to your day off."

"Yes Sir!" the man responded. He then gave a man wearing an identical outfit as himself the papers that contained the address of the two witnesses. This man had sandy blonde hair and hazelnut eyes, just like the man who had just given him the papers. They were identical except that one had curly blonde hair and one had straight hair, and the fact that one was named Stone and the other Jones. Stone looked at the papers and nodded to Jones and handed the papers back to him. They both disappeared with a loud pop. Soon The other five men disappeared the same way and the alleyway was empty except for a few trashcans.

A/N: Just trying something new please feel free to criticize, also Women Wonders is still alive just trying to find where to start the second chapter. suggestions


End file.
